


Lights Out

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers, LondynEngland, WriterManiac1



Series: Managing the Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, but it revolves around horror, horror movies are the worst, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterManiac1/pseuds/WriterManiac1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's October, and you know what that means. Horror movies galore! Unfortunately, scary movies aren't your thing, especially when you're in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Managing the Avengers series, make sure you read the other ones!

            You jumped, burying your head deeper into Clint’s chest, closing your eyes so tightly that you could feel a piercing pain behind them, although you weren’t ready to open them. The woman in the horror movie screamed again as you heard a knife slice and you groaned, pressing closer to Clint. Horror movies were the most single horrible thing ever invented. Ever since you were a kid, you couldn’t even look out the window fearing that someone would jump out and scare you. Of course, Clint used this to his advantage and was always popping out of nowhere and scaring you when you were kids, and continued to do so to this day.

            “Come on, [Name],” Clint said, patting your back. “It’s not that scary.” Your brother flinched at the next scream, but acted as though it was a casual gesture. You were so busy trying to block out the sounds that you didn’t take notice.

            The archer was almost as scared as you but he would never admit it to anyone, especially his little sister. He only came to watch it because he knew Tony would make fun of him and he would lose all masculinity, and it was Halloween. You have to watch a scary movie on Halloween.

         “Shut up, Clint,” You muttered, your voice muffled by your face buried into his shirt. “I don’t know how you guys talked me into this. You guys know how much I hate scary things.”

            “You’ll thank us later,” Tony told you, shoving more popcorn into his mouth, his eyes glued on the TV and sitting on the edge of the seat. His eye brows furrowed and he scoffed, glancing over at your shaking figure. “I still can’t believe that you haven’t watched a single scary movie until today.”

            “Technically, she’s not watching it,” Steve pointed out, taking notice that you had only watched the first three minutes of the movie before your face was forever stuck behind Clint. And that was only from the opening credits.

            “Stop,” You groaned. “It’s not my fault. I just hate-” you were cut off with another howl from the TV as well as a screech coming from you once again.

            You could hear Tony laughing at you, and you would have gone up and slapped him in the face but you didn’t dare glance at the screen.

            “I don’t understand how you find these ridiculous movies entertaining,” Loki stated from the other side of the couch that you, Clint and him were sitting on. Loki’s arms were crossed over his chest and he was clearly bored with the movie. “Thor and I have gone on journeys much more terrifying than this,” He did a double take of the movie. “If this movie is what you call ‘terrifying’ that is.”

            “Shhh!” Nat hissed at Loki, “It’s getting good. Stop talking.”

            Loki rolled his eyes and continued to watch until he couldn’t stay quiet for long. “These movies are all so predictable.”

            “No they aren’t, Loki, now shut up,” Clint glared at him.

            Loki raised an eyebrow at your brother. “Truly?” He asked, wondering if Clint could possibly be serious.  “Obviously the four will split up and one of them will be captured by the- hey!” He glared over at Tasha who had thrown a pillow at him.

            “Just shut up, would you?”

            Once again Loki rolled his eyes and continued to watch- or more like glare- at the TV.

            The movie continued to play and one of the characters spoke. “I’ve got an idea everyone. Let’s split up. We can cover more ground that way.”

            Loki snorted. “See.”

            “You’re going to spoil it, Loki!” Tony snapped at him. “The whole point of the movie is to not know when the next thing is going to jump out or when someone is going to die!”

            The God of Mischief put his hands up in mock surrender. “It isn’t my fault that this movie is predictable. They are all the same.”

            “Why did he even come?” Clint asked, his voice annoyed. “Thor wouldn’t have done this if he would have watched it with us.”

            Clint received a death glare from Loki upon the mention of his brother, who was currently at the gym with Bucky. “Unlike Thor,” Loki hissed. “I’m  not asking ridiculous questions every five seconds.”

            Your head was still in its position but you called out, supporting  Loki’s statement. “He’s got a point,” You said, recalling that whenever you watched past movies, Thor was always asking questions. 

            “See? Even [Name] agrees,” Loki exclaimed.

            Tony scoffed, muttering under his breath, “She always agrees with you.”

            You shifted so you could get your left hand out from being wedged in-between yours and Clint’s body and lifted it up to give Loki a thumbs up, telling him you’ve got his back on this.

             Loki was about to say something to Tony; however, he was cut off by the billionaire himself.

            “Just watch the damn movie, Loki!” Tony yelled at him.

            Loki groaned but continued to watch the movie muttering predictions that always ended up to be right, making him smirk in victory and the others continue to yell at him to stop, but he just continued.

             Steve ended up leaving, walking behind the couch that you, Clint and Loki were on. You heard footsteps and poked your head up to look at him. “Take me with you,” You pleaded, but Steve just smiled and rolled his eyes, walking out of the theater room, not taking you seriously, even though you were. When you turned back to the screen, it was at the goriest part. You saw a girl spin, looking for the attacker that was sure to come. She gasped as soon as she ran into them, promptly being gripped at the shoulders. The attacker pushed her against the nearest tree, pushing against her with all their weight. They let go of one shoulder and pulled out the machete. Her head was sliced off slowly, her bones crumbling against the sharp knife, her blood soaking her shirt, and oozing out like a leaky faucet. You screamed hiding your face behind Clint, your body clearly shaking.

            The God of Mischief saw how scared you were and tried to help. “It’s not real, [Name],” he told you, leaning forward to look past Clint and to see you on the other side of the couch.

            “Sure seems like it,” You muttered.

            “Look closely and you can see the strings in the background, and the green screen. They did a horrible job with the makeup too-” He started to list more things that were fake and from peeking out slightly, you could see that he was right. Seeing how many things looked fake made you feel a lot better, but everyone else didn’t like it as much as you did.

            “Damnit, Loki!” Nat screamed and threw her shoe at him, trying to make him shut up but Loki dodged at the last second.

            “My, my, my, did the ever famous Black Widow just miss her target?”

            Tasha grit her teeth together, trying to control herself and not murder him like what was happening to the kids in the movie. “Just be quiet,” She growled. “I’m so sick of you ruining everything.”

            “I won’t say another word,” Loki promised, but Natasha rolled her eyes knowing better than to trust the God of Lies. Loki smirked at her reaction, but he turned his attention back to the TV.

            After listening to the movie for some time and thinking you could handle it, you slowly started to move your face away from Clint’s side to look at the movie, but learned that it was one of the worst mistakes that you had ever made, as one of the most terrifying scenes popped up, paralyzing you to watch.

The little girl-aka the attacker- came on the screen, her shorter hair stuck out at odd angles, a blood dripping knife in her hands, and her voice sounding so eerie and haunting that you were pretty sure that it would be stirring in your dreams for years.  The girl tilted her head to the side, a devilish smile appearing on her face, her inhuman eyes seeming to dig into your very soul. “You’re next!” She said and started to slowly walk closer towards the camera. Just before the girl pounced on her victim, however, the screen zapped off as well as the theater lights in the room.

            You screamed, ripping yourself from Clint and burying your head into the armrest to the left of you. Another girly scream, as well as two others could be heard and you only freaked out more. On instinct, you went to take Clint’s hand, frantically searching through the pitch blackness for a reassurance. When you finally found the shape of a hand, you clamped onto it, hoping to find comfort from your brother.  You had to reach farther than you remembered to grab his hand and you noticed that Clint’s fingers were much more slender than you remembered, as well as colder, but you were so paralyzed with fear to think much about it and rather jumped closer to him, burying your head into his shoulder and the couch.

            When you grabbed Clint’s hand, you also noticed that he tensed, as if you hadn’t grabbed his hand ever before. You just assumed that he was scared too and thought you might have been someone else.

            “Relax, guys,” You heard Tony say through the darkness. “The power just went out.”

            “It’s pitch black,” You said, your voice shaking from fear. Clint took his right hand and rubbed your arm, squeezing you closer to him, trying to comfort you.

            “That’s because we’re in the theater room. There aren’t any windows in here and it’s almost 1 o’clock in the morning.”

            “Fix it Tony,” Nat demanded, her voice coming from your right.

            “Alright, alright, I’ve got this,” Tony reassured then called out, “Jarvis?” No answer. Tony must have been confused because he waited a little longer. “Jarvis?” He called again, his voice slightly strained, not used to the AI not responding immediately.

            You didn’t need the lights on to know that Nat rolled her eyes in the darkness. “Jarvis runs on electricity Tony, and since the electricity is out…”

            Tony may have been a genius, but it still took him a long time to finally realize what she was talking about.  “Jarvis is gone!” Tony gasped sounding horrified as everything started to click in.

            “Yes, Tony,” Natasha said as if she was talking to a little kid.

            “But…but if Jarvis is gone…how…how am I supposed to tell Steve what I want for breakfast when Jarvis can’t tell him for me? And…and Jarvis won’t be able to set my alarm-”

            You moved from your hiding position and looked over to where Tony’s voice was coming from, your eyes slightly adjusting so you could see the outline of his body. “You have an alarm?” you asked, completely shocked as he never went to early meetings-or any meetings for that matter- on time- but he continued to rant, pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair panicking.

            “B-but how will I be able to get a hot bath ready if I can’t tell Jarvis? And what about telling me when Thor is in the shower so I can make fun of him singing into his hair brush? He-he can’t tell me what I had for breakfast! Or what the date is today! He can’t change the temperature and make sure that it’s just right! H-he won’t…he won’t be able to play music for me on my phone! And- Oh my, god!” Tony gasped, stopping immediately making everyone suddenly very interested.  By the way Tony was acting; this next one was almost life threatening, like if Tony didn’t get it he might die. “Jarvis won’t be able to tell me goodnight before I go to bed!”

            “Honestly?” you heard Loki say, though you thought it sounded a lot closer to you than before; almost as if Clint had said it but you shook it off.

            “Seriously, Tony?” Nat echoed Loki’s mocking voice. “All of those things you could do by yourself and please tell me that you are not actually videoing Thor in the shower and it’s just a voice recording?”

            “He dances too,” Tony said seriously, then switched moods almost completely, continuing to hyperventilate and complaining about things that Jarvis couldn’t do that he was fully capable of handling himself. In fact, a five year old could probably do all of those things. You wondered if he was even able to get dressed in the mornings without Jarvis telling him how to button up his shirts or which way to put on his pants. Jarvis probably even had to tell Tony how to tie his shoes, going step by step through the process.

            The billionaire sat on the ground, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, muttering to himself about how horrible this would be. You came to the conclusion that if this went on for longer than 30 minutes Tony might just die. If it was longer than a day-heaven help you if it was- then Tony might just need to go to a mental institute by how he was reacting at the moment.

            You shook your head at the thoughts of outcomes from this power outage and prayed to the heavens that this wouldn’t go on for very long.

            “If you’re not going to fix it,” Tasha snapped, “I will.” You barely made out her figure stand up and walk out of the room and to the right, opening up the electrical system. When she walked by, you heard someone whimper, but didn’t think much about it, as you assumed by how scared you were that it was your mind making up noises.

            Everyone turned towards where the stairwell was when the door burst open.

            “Who- who is that?” You asked, pressing closer to Clint.

            Looking closer at the shadow, your heart was caught in your throat, stuttering as it left your mouth, “I-i-i-it’s h-h-her.”

            Shaking you saw the figure walk closer showing that they were holding something in their right hand, the object facing the sky. The shadow’s short hair was sticking out in all directions making it look exactly like the girl on the movie, the object in their hand looking like a knife.

            A girly scream came, which confused you because you thought it was Nat, but Nat was out of the room.

            “Take Tony first!” You heard Clint scream, shoving Tony towards the figure.Tony frantically tried to scoot back; however, Clint kept pushing him forwards.

            Squeezing Clint’s hand and pressing up against him, you shrieked as the figure started to walk closer. A grunting noise could be heard from the figure and Tony whimpered. The shadow started to hit the knife looking outline to their hand, a light suddenly flickering on and off from the object. Soon the light stayed on and the figure shined it on themselves. Both you and Clint screamed, but you stopped screaming, though Clint continued, when you saw the light shining on…

            “Bruce?” Tony asked, his voice still shaky.

            “Sorry guys,” Bruce apologized guiltily, “I was working on something and it messed with the power, I didn’t mean to scare all of you.

            At that moment, the lights in the room flickered back on, Nat walked into the room, proud of herself for fixing the power in the tower.

            Your heart racing, you looked forwards, relief flowing off you in waves. While recovering, a figure caught your eye and your eyes widened as you saw Clint, fall to the ground, fainting from the shock. Nat ran over to him, slapping his face. “Clint! Clint wake up!”

            But if Clint is there, You thought in your head. Then who…. You looked at your hand intertwined with someone’s- who you thought was Clint’s- hand. Your eyes trailing up the person’s arm and slowly rose to have your eyes lock on Loki’s face.

            You squealed, ripping your hand away from his, horrified with yourself as you realized that you had been cowering on Loki, holding his hand so tight that there was probably a mark on his hand from where yours was. A dark blush was on your face as you started to stutter apologizes. “Oh my gosh. I’m sorry I just- I thought you were Clint- I was just scared and-”

            Loki put his hand on your thigh, turning to look at you a little more, a small smirk on his face. “[Name], It’s okay. Really.”

            Still horrified with yourself, you couldn’t manage to have words come out of your mouth. For one thing, Loki told you he was fine with it and for another, his hand was on your thigh.

            “Jarvis?!” Tony all but screamed out.

            “I’m here, sir,” Jarvis responded making Tony’s eyes water and give out a large sigh of relief.

            Tony plowed towards Jarvis’ control panel and hugged it, “Oh Jarvis. I missed you! I love you buddy! I need you! Oh, don’t ever leave me again!” he gushed and started to kiss the control panel as Jarvis spoke.

            “I don’t understand sir, I’ve been here this whole time.”

            “Shhhh, Jarvis.” Tony said, holding his finger to the panel as if putting it on Jarvis’ mouth. “It’s okay buddy, I’m here.”

            “Wait a second,” Nat said, “I heard a scream come from here, who was it?”

            “Uhh..It wasn’t me,” You said, feeling something touch your leg. So on instinct, you moved it farther away, but once again something brushed against you. This time you turned and noticed that it was Loki’s leg brushing against yours. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and looked up at him, but he was looking intently at Natasha.

            “I kept true to my promise and didn’t speak,” Loki told her, a small smirk on his face, though you didn’t know that it was because you didn’t move your leg away from his and you let them touch, rather than him smirking as if to prove that he could keep a promise.

            “No, no it was a girlish scream,” Tasha told you. “So that rules out Loki, and it wasn’t [Name] because I know what her scream sounds like.”

            Everyone looked at Tony, but he was too busy kissing the panel and telling Jarvis how much he loved him to listen. “So we can rule Tony out, too," You said.

           Tasha’s face turned confused. “So that means there is only one other person…” Her eyes slowly landed on Clint, who was cowering behind a chair, trying to act like he wasn’t scared.

            Clint coughed, “Wasn’t me,” He said, his voice slightly higher.

            Loki burst out laughing making everyone turn to him. “It was you!”  Loki laughed, “That was the worst lying I have heard of! Surely you can do better than that!”

            Your brother’s cheeks were red from embarrassment, “You can’t prove that,” He said, coughing again.

            “Really?” Loki smirked challengingly and looked behind Clint at Tony who was creeping up behind Clint.

            “U-huh,” Clint said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin in the air, his eyes closed snarkily. “You can’t prove that I was the one that made that scream. I do not scream like a little gir-” he was cut off by a screaming leaving his throat, Tony jumping on him. Everyone laughed as Clint’s scream was an exact match to the scream that was heard before.

            “So what do you think of scary movies now?” Tony asked you.

            “I still hate them. And I never again want to be in one again!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Drop a comment if you have any questions, suggestions or concerns. Or if you just wanna talk!<3  
> ps, sorry for the cheesy ending lol


End file.
